Chicken Run- Painted Memories
by ChickenRun312
Summary: Sequel to my first chicken run book, Life Could Be A Dream. The chickens are living their free lives on the sanctuary, peaceful and quiet. Nobby needs to decide if he wants to settle down with the hen he fell head over heels for, Sophia. Ginger and the British rooster rekindle their bond from so long ago, Rocky and Ginger's chicks decide what they want to do in life and a new threa
1. Decisions

Nobby paced nervously outside his sister and brother in laws hut, needing a serious talk with them about his relationship with Sophia. They liked each other but the adult rooster wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to settle down with her. He stopped pacing, looking up as the hut door opened.

Rocky and Ginger gave the nervous Nobby some questionable looks as to why he was waiting outside the hut

"We have to talk. It's about Sophia and I don't know what to do." Nobby tells them bluntly

"What about her?" Rocky asked

"I- I don't know if I should settle with her or not. It's a hard decision." Nobby said, ruffling his feathers out of stress

"Do what you think is right. That's what happened with me and Rocky." Ginger told her little brother

The couple smiles at each other and held wings. You'd think they didn't age at all, minus some grey feathers coming in

Nobby didn't change much after the last time. He still has an overbite and he didn't get much taller...or skinnier. And his tail feathers were short in size compared to Rocky's along with Rocky's comb. Nobby lets out a worried sigh and went for a walk to calm his nerves. Why was this so hard for him? Ugh! Love. It's so easy yet confusing at the same time

The rooster with the overbite bumped into someone, not really paying attention to where he was going. He smiled to see his niece, Ava and his nephew, Ricky. Ginger and Rocky had two more chicks due to two no good foxes stealing two eggs from Ginger's nest a few years back.

Ricky was a spitting image of his father, the only difference being their bandannas as Ricky's was green and their voices were different but not far off

Ava was more like her mother than her father, being about Ginger's height and having the same feather colors, the only thing she inherited from her dad was his eyes

"You don't look so good, uncle Nobby." Ava points out, making her uncle avoid eye contact

"I'd say. Did you eat those red berries again?" Ricky adds

"No! That was only one time! One! I'm doing just fine. No need to worry about me." Nobby said, puffing out his chest and holding his head high

Oh brother

Grayson and Lillian approached their siblings and uncle. The young rooster was mostly black except for some gray feathering and a yellow bandanna while his sister was tan and had a green scarf

"What's going on, here?" Lillian clucks, folding her wings

"Uncle Nobby is being weird." Ava tells her sister

"So? He's always weird." Grayson buts in

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Nobby frowns a little, furrowing his brows at the teenagers. Kids had no respect for adults anymore these days. If Fowler was still alive he'd lecture them like there was no tomorrow

The young chickens laughed. They could never take their uncle seriously most of the time. They fell silent as their parents walked up behind Nobby, not looking pleased at their kids picking on their already stressed uncle

"Hey mom. Did you brush your feathers today? They look extra shiny." Grayson says in hopes of getting out of trouble

"Y-yeah. Dad, did you take a little off the tail end? Something looks different about you." Ava smiles nervously

"Kids, leave your uncle Nobby alone. He has a lot on his mind right now and he certainly doesn't need you giving him a hard time." Ginger scolds her children

"Apologize right now." Rocky frowns

"We're sorry, uncle." The kids apologized

"Now run along." Ginger said, motioning with her wing

The young chickens muttered to each other, walking away from the adults

Ginger and Rocky accompanied Nobby on the walk back to the British rooster's hut, the feisty green eyed hen and her brother going back and forth with stories from when they were chicks

"Those were good times, sis." Nobby sighs, drifting off into thought

"They certainly were." She agrees

As the chickens neared Nobby's hut, they could see a white hen waiting outside. Sophia. Nobby had met the beautiful hen when returning with the others from their journey to get back home to England. The short rooster had never fallen so hard for a hen as beautiful and caring as Sophia

"There you are. I was looking all over for you." Sophia said

"S- sorry. I was with Ginger and Rocky." He apologized, twiddling his wings

"We better go check on the kids. See you around." Ginger said, walking in the direction of the cricket course, Rocky trailing behind his wife

Nobby and Sophia went inside, talking about the weather and what was going on. They even talked about going on a date later that night at sunset. Now if only Nobby could bloody decide what he wanted to do in life with Sophia

Ginger and Rocky watched their kids play cricket, Grayson and Ricky against Lillian and Ava. "Woo hoo! Eat our dust, boys!" Lillian cheers as Ava landed them another point

"She takes after you." Rocky chuckled

Ginger rolls her eyes and playfully pushed her mate

"I can't believe how fast they grew up. And to think that they'll be leaving us soon." The hen said, a hint of sadness in her voice

"I know but they'll be fine without us. it's all part of growing up." Rocky said

The wind started to pick up, blowing and whipping around rather violently. The couple looked up at the sky, the clouds showing an ominous color.

"Kids! Take shelter!" Ginger called out. She had a bad feeling about the sudden change in weather

The young chickens exchanged looks and followed after their parents, sprinting to the safety of the hut. They reached the hut just in time as it started to downpour heavily, the wind not dying down. Ginger and Rocky watched from the doorway of the hut while their kids took cover incase anything happened

They gasped at the sight of debris crashing into some of the huts and other structures and buildings. It was absolutely gut wrenching, not knowing if those poor chickens were ok. The couple immediately moved away from the door and started to run to the kids when the roof caved in, the sides toppling over shortly after

"Ma! Dad!" Ricky yells

The weather had soon passed and the kids got to their feet, sifting through the remains of their destroyed hut in hopes of reaching their parents

Ava and Grayson found Ginger and helped her up, the green eyed hen coughed and rubbed her head

Ricky and Lillian desperately tried to find their father. "There!"

Lillian helped Ricky move pieces of wood off of the American rooster. Rocky shook his head and looked around in confusion before standing up

Their home was just like all the others. Destroyed. Everything that they worked hard on for the past few years was all gone. They'd have to relocate and find a new home wether they liked it or not.

The chickens didn't waste any time leaving the sanctuary behind for a new home. Nobody said a word as it all had happened so fast and now they were without a home. Nobby took one final glance at the island before walking after the others. All good things must come to an end

"Where do you think we'll end up?" Ava whispers

"Anywhere but back there." Grayson replies

The chickens came across a dirt road and decided to rest by the roadside for the night and would move on in the morning. Everyone was tired, hungry and upset. But mostly upset more than anything. Lillian glances over at her parents, Ginger nuzzling into Rocky's chest as he holds her protectively. The ginger hen was still shaken up from incident, even with her husband doing his best to calm her nerves. Nobby and Sophia were cuddling up for warmth as the sun began to set on the English countryside. Nothing could compare to how terrible that day went

The chickens didn't get much sleep from vehicles driving by to strange noises in the night. They didn't feel safe without the protection of the sanctuary. The birds hoped they could find a new home that was just as safe

Ta da! Not too shabby considering it's only the first chapter!! What do you guys think will happen next? Keep an eye out for chapter 2! :D


	2. Farewell

The next day, the chickens were up and moving, having chosen to go left which was down the dirt road. Nobby was daydreaming about their new home. Was it large? Small? Copious amounts of food? The possibilities were endless! It gave him chicken skin just thinking about it

Ginger was also daydreaming. But it was completely different from Nobby's. A flashback kept playing over and over in her mind

flashback*

Ginger kept watch of her little brother as he ventured around the fenced in yard on Tweedys farm. She had promised her mother that she would look after Nobby. Always.

The young hen heard a car door slam shut, whipping her head in the direction of where it came from. A visitor? Hardly anyone ever came to Tweedys farm.

She watched as the Tweedys talked to a tall man in overalls and work boots. What could they be conversing about? And why was he here?

She was too lost in thought that the hen didn't notice they had entered the chicken yard, approaching a frightened Nobby and grabbing the young rooster.

Ginger heard aggravated clucks and squawks, looking around. She saw the Tweedys and the strange man had Nobby. She ran to the fence and tried to get out to save him but she couldn't even if she wanted to

The strange man paid Mr. Tweedy and got in the car with Nobby, starting the vehicle and driving away from the farm, the young hen hanging her head in sadness.

end of flashback.*

"Ginger?" Rocky asked, waving a wing in front of her

Ginger blinks a few times and looked at her mate. How long was she in a daze? She noticed that they arrived at a farm. Rocky wasn't keen on the place because of his past, tuning out the hens as they excitedly discussed it being their new home. Ginger thought they should give it a try since not all farms were as terrible as the Tweedys

The chickens raised their wings for those who agreed on the farm as their new home. All the chickens, except for Rocky, raised their wings

"Then it's settled!" Ginger smiles

She and the others wandered around. A barn, house, pig pen, field for cows, chicken hut. Bingo! The chickens were about to run for the chicken hut when the farmer unexpectedly came out of nowhere, standing in front of them. "What's this? Chickens? Well I could certainly use a lot more...come on, come on."

The chickens took off towards the chicken hut before the farmer changed his mind. It was a cozy little hut and it could fit everyone inside

"So this is what a farm looks like?" Ricky asked, not impressed

"It's...different." Ava admits

"Ugh. Too many weird smells." Lillian complains, covering her beak

Grayson cringed his beak as his parents kissed.

"Holy egg yolks that's gross!" Ricky fake gags

Rocky and Ginger roll their eyes at their son's comment

"Where's the food? I'm famished!" Nobby asked, going inside the hut

Ava follows her uncle inside, feeling a little hungry herself. She took in the sight of all the nests, some being occupied by the farm chickens. Her eyes stopped on a rooster. He was different from any chicken she's ever seen. The rooster had different colors of feathers on his body. White, black, tan, brown and cream. He noticed the hen staring and got up from his nest, approaching the new comer

"Hey there. I'm Harper. Who are you?" He said

"I-I'm Ava. I just got here..." She blushes

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful hen." Harper swoons

Ava blushes more and looked away, giggling slightly

Rocky entered the hut, gasping at the sight of Harper flirting with his little girl. Ava didn't notice her father as the farm rooster flirts with her more. Rocky ruffled his feathers and walked up to them

"Hey! Leave my daughter alone! She's not interested, pal!" Rocky squawks, flapping his wings

Harper stepped back from the overprotective father

"Dad, stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Ava frowns. She moved past her dad and grabbed Harper by the wing. "Care to show me around?" She smiled

"Gladly." Harper smiles back, exiting the hut with his love interest

"What just happened?" Rocky asked

Nobby playfully punched Rocky's arm. "It's called growing up and letting them go." He muffled, his mouth full of chicken feed

"Is there ever a time when you're not hungry?" Rocky raised a brow at his brother in law

"M-nope!" Nobby answered before swallowing

Grayson, Lillian and Ricky stare at their sister in shock. She was walking wing in wing with a rooster? How did that happen?

"Nice move, little sister." Ricky mutters

"Pft. Whatever. I say we leave this place. I mean we were talking about leaving mom and dad soon, right?" Lillian spoke up

"Yeah but this feels a little too soon." Grayson said, rubbing the back of his neck

"Too soon for what?" Ginger asked, wings crossed

"Oh, hey ma! What are you up to?" Ricky smiles nervously

"Are you three leaving? Today?" Ginger lowers her guard

"Yeah. Why?" Grayson said

"At least stay one more day with us. We just got here after all and we want to spend quality time with you three before you fly the coop." Ginger said, nodding towards the hut where Rocky and Nobby were

"Alright. We can for tonight." Lillian shrugged

"Wonderful! I'll let your father and uncle know." Ginger went to the hut

"Any idea when we're leaving tomorrow?" Grayson asked

"No but don't worry. We'll figure something out." Lillian said

They tensed up at a clacking noise, turning to see Babs. She was knitting away on a beak warmer since it was fall and the weather was starting to get chilly

"Are you three going on holiday?" She smiled at the young chickens

"Yeah, uh tomorrow." Ricky said

"Why do you always ask about going on holiday ?" Grayson asked

"Because almost everyone went on holiday back at the chicken farm. Even your mother. She went on holiday more than anyone. Also I think I hit me head too hard when I was a wee chick. I think it's what keeps me from thinking straight." Babs told the curious teens

"That explains a lot." Lillian mutters

"Kids!" Ginger shouted

Grayson, Lillian and Ricky went to the hut. "Yeah, mom?"

"You guys didn't say anything before about leaving so early." Nobby said, a little surprised at their decision

"Yeah. Why the change of heart?" Rocky asked his kids

"Well, we want to get out there and find out who we really are. Mom's a natural born leader, dad you're a lone free ranger and uncle Nobby...I'm not sure what you are." Lillian told the adults

Nobby frowns and folds his wings, feeling offended at this

"Well, I'm not a lone free ranger anymore. I stopped after I had feelings for your mom." Rocky said, Ginger nodding in agreement

Ava walked into the hut with Harper, getting awkward stares from her siblings

"What's going on here?" She asked

"Your brothers and sister are leaving tomorrow. We want to spend quality time with them." Ginger tells her youngest daughter

"Care to hangout with us?" Rocky smiles

"Um...I'm a little busy with Harper right now. Sorry." Ava said

She felt guilty when her siblings glared in her direction. She left the hut with Harper

"Can you believe her?!" Lillian groaned

"It's her choice." Nobby shrugs

"Yeah but she's our sister!" Grayson argued

"Alright, cool it. Let's just calm down. It's family time now." Rocky interrupted

The next day

Grayson, Lillian and Ricky were getting ready to head out. They hugged their parents and uncle

"Stay safe. Watch out for dogs. And skunks!" Ginger said

"Don't forget weasels." Nobby added

"Or pie machines. Or, or circuses!" Rocky chimes in

"We get it!" Ricky shouted

They hugged Rocky, Ginger and Nobby once more before leaving the farm, heading out into the countryside with only their quick wit and the feathers on their backs

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Nobby asked, looking to his sister and brother in law

"I hope so." Rocky and Ginger said, watching their kids fade from view

Dang. Ava showing them how it's done xD until the next chapter! :D


	3. The Young Wanderers

Grayson, Lillian and Ricky set out across the country side, feeling like they were on cloud nine. Nothing could dampen their spirits at this moment. Well...until Grayson and Lillian heard Ricky start to sing...

"Oh, I'm the type of guy that likes to roam around, I'm never in one place, I roam from town to town-"

"Enough!" His siblings yelled

"Geez, ok. Just trying to entertain us." Ricky glares

"You mean yourself." Lillian rolls her eyes

"And why did you have to sing that annoying song dad always sang back at home?" Grayson asked, raising a brow as he glances back at his brother

"You guys don't know a good song when you hear one. In fact, I'm the best singer anyone could ever hear. All the chicks will come running when they hear my golden voice." The cocky rooster smirked, a little pep in his walk

He was definitely Rocky's son

Back at the farm...

Ginger and Rocky watched Nobby try to make friends with the farmers dog on the porch of the house. It's not like they had anything better to do and it was quality entertainment

"Hey, hey friend! Hey friend! How's it going?" Nobby said cheerfully

Dock growled at the rooster

Nobby held up his wings in surrender. "Ok, ok. No need to be like a wolf."

The British hen and American rooster watched the dog chase Nobby off of the porch, the dog and rooster taking off across the yard like a shot

"Saw that coming." Rocky said, cringing at what Nobby said once he was caught. "Ow...right in the jib lets..."

"I need to stop hanging out with you two." Ginger sighs, shaking her head

"Hey, I don't go around provoking dumb dogs." Rocky folds his wings

"Could you talk to him about maybe using his brain for once? He might listen to you." The hen with the green hat said

"Don't worry, angel face. The Rock's on the case." The Rhode Island Red winks at his mate

Ginger stares off into the distance

flashback*

Ginger pulled Rocky aside, the rooster crying out in pain

"Aaah! The wing, the wing!" He reminds her

"If we don't see any progress tomorrow, the deal is off! No more hiding, the farmers will find you, and it's back to the circus, fly boy!" Ginger gives him a piece of her mind

"You know, you're the first chick I met with the shell still on?" Rocky smiles at her

Ginger puts her hands on her hips, glaring

Rocky took off the towel that was draped around his shoulders. "Sleep tight, angel face. The Rock's on the case." He smiles, winking and clicking his tongue. He gives her the towel and walked away

"Ginger!" The hen shouts, throwing the towel at him, hitting him in the face

end of flashback*

"Hello? Ginger?" Rocky asked

Ginger blinked for a second and looked at her husband

"Can you quit doing that? It weirds me out." Rocky said

The hen folds her wing and rolls her eyes. She doesn't know how she tolerates him somedays let alone at all

Ginger and Rocky's kids

"Can we stop? My feet are killing me." Lillian said. Plus she was getting ready to plug her little brother's beak if he didn't stop singing

"Fine. But only for a few minutes." Ricky said

The young chickens sat down beside a billboard, letting Lillian rest her feet for a few minutes before moving onward

"You know this isn't so bad. I don't know what mom and dad were worrying about." Grayson laughs a little

"Yeah, I don't get it." Ricky shrugs

The chickens see a car coming and scramble behind the billboard so they wouldn't be seen

"If we get caught, I'm blaming you!" Lillian whispers to Ricky

Grayson shushed them both and watched as the car came to a stop, the driver getting out and walking to where the chickens were hiding. "Hey. What are you guys doing all the way out here? Come on, I'll drop you off at a friend of mines. He'll take care of you." The stranger said

Ricky, Grayson and Lillian exchange looks. "Free ride. No walking." the oldest son whispers, his siblings agreeing

They approach the stranger and follow him back to his car

Back at the farm...

Nobby was in the hut talking to Sophia, loud clucks and crows as they argued back and forth without letting up. It was causing quite the scene but Rocky and Ginger kept their distance by staying outside

Ava walked over to her parents. "Hey. Are they at it again?" She asked

"What do you mean again?" Ginger turns to face her youngest daughter

"That's the second time I've heard them argue about who knows what." Ava said

"Nobster arguing with his lady? That's a first." Rocky was surprised at his brother in law arguing with the white hen in the first place

Ginger stared off into the distance

flashback*

Ginger was in an unoccupied hut with her mother, going back and forth about what to do if anything were to happen to her

"Mum, nothing is going to happen to you. Everything will be fine, you'll always be with me and Nobby." Ginger argues

"Ginger, I'm an old hen. My egg producing days will come to an end. And when it does, Mrs Tweedy will take me to the chop." Ginger's mother tries to get across to her daughter

"No! I won't let her!" Ginger shouts, tears falling down her face

Ginger's mother wipes away the tears. "Darling, I know you'll be able to look after your brother. He's your best friend."

Ginger nods and realized her mother was right. If anything happened to her she'd look after Nobby

end of flashback*

Nobby walked out of the hut with Sophia, holding wings. He hoped the others didn't hear too much of his argument with Sophia but then again things happen

Harper came up behind Ava and puts a wing around her

Rocky ruffles his feathers in aggravation. His little girl was growing up too fast and he didn't like it. Especially when she was around that drumstick

Nobby snickers at his brother in law after witnessing what just happened

"How's the dad life been so far?" He teased

"I will put fleas in your nest." The Rhode Island Red glares

Ginger and Rocky's kids

They let the nice man take them to his friends place which happened to be a farm by the side of a peaceful little stream. It wasn't a big farm but it still counted as one. He drops the chickens off and left

"How many farms are there around here?" Ricky grumbles

"A lot. Now come on. Let's go see if there's anyone around that we could talk to." Grayson said, leading the way

"As long as we don't have to talk to pigs I'm ok." Lillian said, keeping an eye out for livestock

The chickens checked the barn. The only kind of animal that was in there was a donkey. The trio walked out of the barn and decided to go to the backside of the building

The teens let out a sigh of relief. A rooster was laying in the shade with five hens near the little stream.

"It's not a big flock but at least there's chickens here." Lillian said

Grayson and Ricky skim over the hens. They were either sleeping or not paying attention to the youngsters

"Let's keep moving. There could be other farms that are twice as fun as this one." Ricky sighs

For once they agreed with Ricky and followed their little brother off the farm, sprinting across the road after checking for traffic and into a field, their eyes locked on another farm in the distance. Hopefully it wouldn't be like that last wannabe farm

After running for what felt like an eternity, they made it to the farm and looked around. Now this was better. Maybe even better than the farm the flock was at

Eh, I'm not too pleased with this chapter but you know, deal with it! xD until the next chapter!


	4. Moving On

The young chickens walked to the chicken hut on the property after taking in the other sights. The farm chickens greeted the teens with open wings and offered for them to stay which they accepted since the sun was setting and they didn't want to travel in the dark or sleep on the cold ground. Ricky flirted with some of the chicks, Grayson and Lillian rolling their eyes at his attempts to swoon the ladies. Then it was like the world stopped around Grayson as he made eye contact with one of the farm hens. He was so lost in her eyes that he didn't remember walking up to her as they stood only inches apart

"Hi. Come here often?" He asked. He was really awful at flirting even considering that Rocky taught him how to

"Well, this is my home." The hen giggles, blushing

"Uh, yeah. I knew that." Grayson said

"So, where are you from?" She asked, eyeing the rooster

"I'm here with my brother and sister. We're from a farm south of here. Actually we were raised on an island. A chicken sanctuary." He explains to the dreamy dark brown feathered stout hen

"A sanctuary for chickens? Sounds like it's too good to be true." The hen clucks with a raised brow

"Oh, it was real. It got destroyed by a terrible storm so we had to relocate but me and my siblings left. Except for our youngest sister. She stayed behind." Grayson said

"I see...what's your name, handsome?" She smiles

"G-Grayson." The black rooster blushes at her calling him handsome

"Rosalyn." She introduces herself. "I never thought I'd catch someone's attention. I'm not as pretty as the other hens you see around."

"What's so bad about being different? It makes you stand out and everyone might think differently. Don't let it get you down." Grayson tells her truthfully

Lillian saw the whole thing happen, her mouth dropping open in shock. How could that dweeb be talking to a hen? He couldn't flirt even if he did pick up a few things from their dad

Ricky joined his older sister but she was far too distracted to know he was there. He followed her gaze and his eyes widened, stammering on words. Grayson? A ladies man? How much did he miss? Was there something in the water that was making him hallucinate?

The rest of the night got weirder for Ricky and Lillian as they watched their brother with the hen. They definitely weren't staying at this farm anymore no matter how amazing it was

Back at the farm...

Rocky and Ginger were on the roof of the hut while the others inside were mingling and dancing, having a good old time but the couple needed some air and time to themselves.

"Do you think they're ok?" Rocky asked, putting a wing around his wife

Ginger leaned against her husband. "I know they are. We raised them well."

"Maybe you but I could never get them to listen to me." Rocky chuckles

They fell silent as they stared at the sky full of stars on the chilly autumn night, the only sound being laughing and talking coming from the hut.

Ava went outside to get away from the crowd, taking no notice of her parents. The couple didn't notice their daughter down below as they continued with their star gazing

"I miss them so much." Ginger sighs

"I know but maybe they'll visit or comeback to live here if they don't find what they're looking for." Rocky suggests, glancing down at his mate

Ginger looks up at her husband and kissed him on the cheek

Ava overheard her parents and looked out towards the entrance of the farm. Was she really that bad of a sister for not accompanying her siblings? What if they needed her or something happened?

"Ava? What are you doing here?" Ginger asked, sitting up

Ava looked up at her parents and stepped back to get a better look at them

"Oh, it was a little stuffy in there so I came out here." She says

"No drumstick?" Rocky asked

"Dad! His name is Harper. And no, he's talking to Bunty. Uh, why's she so blunt and well...blunt?" She couldn't help but ask

"That's just her personality, darling. She used to be a champion egg layer until she was sold to the Tweedys. She could still lay eggs like you couldn't believe but I think she lost her spirit when she arrived at the chicken farm." Ginger told her daughter

"Wow. That's pretty sad." Ava admits, looking back at the hut

"Life is full of disappointments." Rocky said

Ava clears her throat. "So do you guys like Harper? He asked me to be his mate." She asked, anxiously waiting to hear what they'd say

"Of course I like him. I'm so happy for you." Ginger smiles and turned to look at her husband

Rocky frowns and folds his wings, obviously not too happy at the news. "I don't like him. There's something that doesn't sit well with me about him." The old rooster says

"Dad, please? I like him and he likes me. Why won't you just accept him?" Ava pleads

"No. I'm not accepting anything. He can bend over and kiss my-"

"Rocky!" Ginger scolds, cutting him off

"Just forget I asked." Ava glares, more towards Rocky as she went back inside the hut

"Why did you have to do that?" Ginger moves away to look at the Rhode Island Red. She still didn't fully understand why he didn't trust Harper

"Because I'm her father and I worry about her." Rocky sighs with a bit of a scoff

"You still shouldn't be like that. Why can't you just be happy that she's with someone?" Ginger shoves him rather forcefully

"Hey!" Rocky looks at the green eyed hen. "I have a funny feeling about that drumstick is all. Like he's up to something."

The next day with the youngsters...

Lillian said their goodbyes to the farm chickens and their brother before departing, occasionally glancing back. Did they make the right choice? The siblings wandered through a grassy field as they walked endlessly in hopes of finding their new home. Neither talked or sang since they left the farm. It was just awkward silence. It wasn't the same without Grayson or Ava

The two chickens stopped under a tree to eat, having found some berries from the day before. The silence continued to linger between them and it was starting to become unbearable.

Lillian finally spoke up. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Eh. It was alright. Those chicks weren't my type anyway." Ricky shrugged

Lillian smiles a bit and brushed off her wings before getting to her feet

"Let's go find our home." She said

Ricky smiles in return and stood up

The teenagers trudged onward and talked while journeying through the countryside. They may annoy each other but they were still family. Brother and sister. Nothing would change that. Family would always stick together even if they didn't always see them but knew they're always there

Lillian and Ricky didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them as they disappeared down a sloping hill.

Hehe left you guys hanging xD sorry for the short chapter! who was watching Lillian and Ricky? Will Rocky approve of Harper? Until the next chapter!


	5. Family

Lillian and Ricky felt the wind pick up and moved closer for warmth. "It's pretty windy today." the young hen said

The two chickens were unaware of a dog stalking them from a distance. They heard feet on the grass when they stopped for a look around at their unfamiliar surroundings

"Quit moving." Lillian frowns

"It's not me!" Ricky said

The siblings turned around. There wasn't any sign of animals or humans so they shrugged it off and climbed over a stonewall. They didn't understand why people in England used stonewalls instead of just using fences

"Do you think we made the right choice? Leaving the farm? What if ma and pop are worried about us?" Ricky thought out loud

"I haven't really thought about it. Maybe we should go back." Lillian said

"Yeah. I think we've been away long enough." Ricky smiles

The chickens turned back and started the long walk back to the farm. They reached the farm they had left Grayson at by sunset and settle with the others for the night. They talked to Grayson about going back with them and he agreed to go back home with his brother and sister but he wanted Rosalyn to join them which they didn't mind

The gang continued onwards in the morning. They walked to where the farm they were dropped off at and would carry on from there

The dog had returned and stalked the chickens more. He wondered where they were going and why. The chickens soon arrived at that wannabe farm and discussed which direction to go

"You said the farm was south from my home so let's try to figure out which way is south." Rosalyn said

"That shouldn't be too hard." Lillian places her wings on her hips

Back at the farm...

Rocky was trying to talk some sense into Nobby like he promised Ginger he would

"What do you mean?" Nobby frowns

"I mean you should start thinking things through or you could seriously get hurt. We saw what happened with that dog yesterday. " Rocky explains to the dense wing ding

"Oh...can we not talk about that? I'm still sore." Nobby said

"Look, do it for Ginger. She worries about you and doesn't want to see you get hurt from being careless...or stupid." Rocky said

The rooster with the overbite gasped. The S word!

"Stupid? Stupid! I'll show you stupid!" The British rooster squawks

He tackled his brother in law, taking Rocky by surprise. The two roosters tussle until Ginger breaks it up

"Alright, what happened?" Ginger scowls at them

"Babydoll, I was trying to reason with him to think more before he makes irresponsible choices and he just tackled me for no reason." The American rooster said

"No! Well, yes. But he insulted my intelligence!" Nobby argues

"Nobby, I can't believe you! He's just trying to lookout for your safety!" Ginger frowns

Nobby stammers and looks between the two. He sighed and folds his wings, glaring at Rocky

Ava walked over and cleared her throat, getting their attention. "I'm going out to look for Grayson, Lillian and Ricky." She said, determined to find them

"You can't go alone. It's too dangerous." Ginger places a wing on her shoulder

"Can you, dad and uncle Nobby come?" Ava asked

"I would but I'm not the same rooster I once was. I'm old, Ava." Rocky sighs

"I agree with your father. We're not the same chickens we once were." Ginger said

Ava looks down

"I-I'm going. With or without you guys. They're my siblings and they're all I'm going to have left when you guys are gone." She said, walking to the entrance of the farm

Ginger, Nobby and Rocky exchange looks

Ginger and Rocky's kids

The chickens had agreed on which direction was south and were off in said direction. However it turned into chaos when a dog came out of nowhere and charged at the chickens, causing them to split up

The dog went after Lillian, the hen glancing back while being pursued. She looked for something to help her get away while running. She could feel the dogs foul breath on her tail feathers

The hen stumbles upon a new farm and raced straight to the chicken hut since the dog was too big to fit inside. Lillian dives into the hut and landed a little rough on the ground

The dog barked and snarled, trying desperately to get in but soon gave up and left

Lillian sighed and stood up. She hopes the others were ok and she'd be able to find them

"Are you alright, miss?" A voice asked

She looked to see a rooster about her age, staring at her out of concern

"Uh, Yeah. But I got separated from my siblings." She told the strange rooster

"I can help. I'm Inigo." He says

"Lillian." The hen replies

She left the hut with Inigo and began to search for Grayson, Ricky and Rosalyn

They looked for three hours with no luck which saddened Lillian. Where could they be? Were they ok? Are they lost?

Inigo pulls Lillian into a hug, quiet sobs escaping from the hen

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly

Lillian moves away and wipes her tears. She thanks Inigo for his help and walked in the direction of home. Inigo accompanies her since he didn't feel as though it was safe for her to be by herself

(Cue the music xD)

She noticed that Inigo was staring at her but would quickly look away and act like he wasn't staring. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Was she falling for this rooster who she only met not too long ago?

They talked to pass the time, getting to know each other a little better, laughing and goofing around. It was perfect

Lillian and Inigo didn't stop when it was dusk. It felt like they were so close. And they pretty much were! Inigo walked with Lillian to the chicken hut of the farm where her family and the rest of the flock were staying at. The teen saw her siblings and Rosalyn had made it back and gasped

They heard Lillian gasp and turn around, their faces lighting up. They had thought the worst, that the dog had gotten her. Yet there she was, standing in shock with a strange chicken

Grayson and Ricky ran to their sister with open wings and hugged her

Lillian laughed and returned the hug. They move away afterwards. "Are we ready?"

"Heck yeah! Let's do it!" Grayson smiled

Sophia heard commotion outside and went to check it out. She saw Rocky and Gingers kids, her eyes widening

"You're back!" She clucks

"Yeah. Are mom and dad inside?" Ricky said, looking past her

"No. They left hours ago with your uncle and sister. They went looking for you." Sophia tells them

The chickens exchanged worrisome glances. They had to find their family and pronto. That dangerous mutt was still out there and they couldn't leave their parents, uncle and sister to look for them

Lillian, Grayson, Ricky, Rosalyn and Inigo left the farm to get Ginger, Rocky, Nobby and Ava back home

Lillian didn't pay attention to what her siblings were saying, staring off

flashback*

Lillian laughed as her mother tickled her for not wanting to go to bed.

"Are you sure now?" Ginger smiles down at her

"Yes." Lillian giggles, her mother tickling her again

The chick gave in and went to her nest, climbing up into the box with soft bedding

Ginger kissed her daughter's forehead

"Goodnight." She said

Lillian shifted and looks up at the British hen

"Mommy, do you ever wonder what would happen if you and daddy got lost?" The little hen asks

"We'd be wondering if you and your brother are safe. And we know you would come looking for us." Ginger said, giving her daughter a peck on the forehead. "Now go to sleep."

end of flashback*

Lillian snapped back to reality. She had to find her family. Her mother was right all those years ago. If they ever got lost she'd go looking for them and that day was today

I've been slaving away but I'm doing it for the love of this fandom and I'm always wanting to start on chapters xD who does the dog belong to? until the next chapter!


	6. Back To Square One

Ricky, Grayson, Lillian, Rosalyn and Inigo didn't get much rest as they continued on their search for Ginger, Nobby, Rocky and Ava. They followed some tracks they found in the dirt but soon ended when they reached a field. Now they weren't so sure which direction they went in.

"Mom! Dad!" Grayson called out

"Uncle Nobby! Ava!" Lillian and Ricky both said

Dead silence

The chickens were about to turn around when they heard...barking? The dog! The youngsters found hiding spots in hopes the dog wouldn't come looking for them, which thankfully it didn't. The mutt padded back to where it came from and the chickens followed from a distance. Perhaps it knew where the other chickens were

The dog had wandered for a bit before turning onto someone's property. It looked like some kind of farm. Maybe it was a chicken farm their parents always talked about. They scurried after the dog, skidding to a halt when they saw a woman by the fenced in chicken yard. And there they were! Nobby, Ginger, Ava and Rocky

"You four will be turned into pies, starting with you!" Ms Tweedy spats, pointing at the British hen. She wanted revenge on the hen for destroying Tweedys farm and escaping with all the chickens

The cold hearted woman walked away, the dog following.

"Now what?" Nobby asked

"We try escaping." Ginger said, rolling her eyes at the dumb question

"How? The ground is solid here. We can't dig out." Rocky sighs

"Perhaps you guys need some help." Grayson smiles

Ginger grabbed the fence, staring at them in relief

"How did you find us?" She asked

"Long story. Right now let's bust you out of this bird cage." Ricky says

The siblings ran over to the gate and looked up at the latch. They could easily open it but how? They got an idea and stood on one another's shoulders, creating a ladder. Rosalyn reaches up on her tip toes and unlatched the gate, pushing it open

The chickens couldn't support one another's weight anymore and toppled over, causing a ruckus. Rocky, Ginger, Ava and Nobby rushed out of the chicken yard and helped the others get to their feet. Ms. Tweedy hurries outside when she heard the loud noise, growling in anger as she saw the chickens had gotten loose.

She chased them, the chickens splitting up which confused her for a moment. She follows after the one she didn't want to get away again, Ginger. The green eyed hen looks over her shoulder and gasped. She ducked under a pile of junk to escape from the evil woman

Ms Tweedy tries to reach for the hen when she was hit with a pebble. She turned around, Nobby realizing he made a mistake and started running for his life.

"This is the opposite of what I wanted to do today!" He yells, tripping over his own feet and falling. The British rooster rolls a few feet before stopping completely

Ms Tweedy was about to grab the pudgy little rooster when she smacked her head into a metal pole that was a clothesline. She collapsed to the ground, knocked out. Nobby got up and did a little victory dance before running to where Ginger and Rocky were

"Nice job, Nobster. You used your head for once." Rocky compliments

"I know." Nobby smiles, flexing his wings

"Come on! This way!" Lillian shouts

They were waiting by the exit for them. Rocky, Nobby and Ginger ran. Ginger glances around when she heard paws and gasped, seeing the dog was now after them

The dog got closer to the chickens with each stride, opening its mouth to bite. Grayson ran to the monster with something in his wing, holding it up for the slobber machine. Ginger, Rocky and Nobby ran past Grayson and to the others

The dog stopped and stared at what Grayson had. A little old bone. The young rooster threw the bone, the dog chasing after it.

Ms Tweedy looks at the bone when it landed by her and picked it up. She screamed when her dog knocks her down, standing on her while he chewed on the bone in her hand

The chickens ran home, not looking back or stopping since they didn't want to be found again by that dreadful woman or her dog. The gang only stopped when it was dusk and they knew they were close to the farm

"Can we never do that again?" Nobby pants

"I hope not." Lillian said

The chickens settled down for the night, completely exhausted from the events of that day.

Everyone was up and moving at the crack of dawn. They made it back to the farm without any trouble whatsoever and had their little reunion once they reached the hut

A short chapter but oh well xD deal with it! xD until the next chapter! :D


	7. Unlikely End

"What made you want to come back home?" Ginger asked her kids

"We thought we were away for too long. Besides, you guys need us." Lillian said

Rocky and Ginger were both speechless and in awe. They never imagined their kids wanting to always be with them for the rest of their days. Ever

Sophia walked up behind Nobby and cleared her throat. Nobby turns around and rubbed the back of his neck

"Sweetness! How are-"

He was cut off by Sophia giving him a hug

"I was worried, Nobby. You were gone for a long time." She says, moving back to look him in the eyes

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you like that. But, I'm here now. And there's something I need to tell you. I want to settle down with you." Nobby tells her

The hen smiles and pulls Nobby in for a kiss

The kids cringed and looked away

"That's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen in my entire existence." Ricky holds up a wing, blocking the horrifying view

"Wimp." Ava mutters under her breath

"What are we going to do now? It's not like we have a whole lot of options." Lillian puts her wings on her hips

"How about we celebrate tonight?" Grayson suggested

"I'm down." Ricky said

"Let's tell the others." Lillian sprints to the hut

Inigo, Grayson, Ricky and Rosalyn follow

Ava didn't feel like celebrating. She crosses her wings and went for a walk around the farm. Rocky and Ginger walked after their daughter

"Ava? What's on your mind?" Ginger asked

"I- I went in the hut to find Harper since we were gone for awhile. I- I saw him flirting with another hen." The teen sighs sadly, now facing her parents

"I'm sorry, baby girl. Come here." Rocky says, putting his wings out for a hug

Ava hugs her father and sniffles, Rocky gently rubbing her back out of comfort

"You can do better than that jerk." The rooster soothes

"Your father's right. There are plenty of other chickens out there." Ginger smiles a bit

Ava moves away and wiped her tears. "Thank you guys. For everything. You've always been there for me." The young hen went to the hut to join her siblings after collecting her nerves. She didn't need a rooster to make her happy

"Shall we, angel face?" Rocky smiles down at his wife

"We shall." Ginger giggles, holding Rocky's wing

"Hey, wait for us!" Nobby says, jogging over with Sophia

The two couples enter the hut and celebrated with the other chickens all night long

Ricky talked to a hen named Rosemary and they hit it off, the green bandanna wearing rooster realized he didn't need to be someone who he wasn't, not having to be exactly like his father when it came to his personality though it would be hard for him to break the habit of calling hens doll face

Lillian had figured out she was a natural born leader just like her mother which she didn't mind too much

Grayson learned that it doesn't matter what others think of you if you're different, it just makes you stand out from others and you shouldn't let it bother you

And Ava came to know that you don't need a love interest to keep you happy when you're surrounded by friends and family who deeply care about you no matter what. Her mom, dad, brothers and sister would have her back. Always

All that matters is the family has painted memories together, in the past and in many more years to come further down the road in which none of these flightless birds would ever forget until the day they left this earth

And another short chapter but I don't care xD the first crossover might be published by tonight or tomorrow. If you're also dying to know what the first crossover is it's Milo and Otis!!! It was originally going to be Lady and the Tramp but I'm taking a rain check on that crossover for now because it's been years since I've watched Lady and the Tramp!


End file.
